Come to the Light
by Gidelette
Summary: After her 5th year at Hogwarts, Hermione is really worried for all that had happened and specially for Harry. She plans a trip to bring Harry out of the Darkness of grief and Sorrow and Into the Light.


Come to the Light  
  
Summary: After her 5th year at Hogwarts, Hermione is really worried for all that had happened and specially for Harry. She plans a trip to bring Harry out of the Darkness of grief and Sorrow and Into the Light.  
  
A/N: So, this is my first fic and I'm bitting my nails, not only because it's the first, but because is in English and my native language is Spanish, but I'm supposed to be fully bilingual but who knows if I made a great full of myself writing this. I'm just a Harry Potter Freak who loves fan fiction and decided to take her chances as a fic writer for first time in her life. I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: There's no way in earth that I could own any of the Harry Potter Characters or anything like that, the genius behind all this is the Almighty J.K Rowling, so don't sue me.  
  
Here we go.  
  
Chapter One: The Plan  
  
Hermione Granger laid sleepless on her bed in her house, just thinking. It had been three weeks since she left Hogwarts for summer vacation and the events that took place at the Ministry of Magic weeks ago were still fresh in her mind.  
  
Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Her had fought their way around the Ministry trying to protect a Prophecy from no less than 9 Death eaters. Unfortunately, one of them cast a spell on her which stunned her and hurt her slightly; and she had to miss the end of the whole matter; 'it isn't that it was fun or anything', she thought, 'But I'd have helped a little bit more'. She woke up three days later in the hospital wing at Hogwarts and was told all about what happened in the Ministry, about how Voldemort tried to make Dumbledore to kill Harry, How Fudge had finally accepted Voldemort's return, and about Sirius Mysterious death.  
  
Sirius death made her feel incredibly sad, not only because she liked him a lot, in spite all the things that he, unconsciously, made Harry do, but for Harry himself who didn't seem to accept Sirius lost at all. As Much as Hermione hated to admit it, Sirius death, in some tiny way, was Harry's fault. If he, Harry, would have listened to her when she told him that maybe the vision he had about Voldemort torturing Sirius in the Department of Mystery were just a dream, none of that would have happened. But no, great old Harry "people-saver" Potter didn't listen to her and what he was trying to prevent to happen just happened.  
  
Now, coming to think of it, she couldn't blame Harry at all. She knew that if she had the feeling that her parents were in grave peril she would, definitely, do something about it, but maybe she'd use some logic first before panicking and do something stupid, but that's what SHE would do. Harry was rather different; his feeling for some people were really deep and he would sacrifice himself for anyone who he really cares about, or the other way around. This is a remarkably characteristic of him, because, in spite all the lack of love he had have in 10 years of his life, he had become and always had been a wonderful human being: caring, friendly, warm hearted, kind, loyal, a bit stubborn, though, but still a great guy.  
  
She was worried sick about him; since school ended she had written to him every two or three days but so far she had only received two shorts and scribbled answers. All she wanted to know how he was, what was he doing, how he was feeling, but the answers weren't too satisfactory at all. Ron also said that he had done the same thing but Harry didn't write to him much either.  
  
She took a look to her watch, it was 6:30am and she's been awake since 3:00am; she had lots of stuff running around her head: School, the O.W.L's results, Voldemort, the Order of the Phoenix, but over all: Harry; all that hadn't let her have a peaceful sleep in days.  
  
She got up of her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she got there she saw the bathtub and fancied a warm bath; she turned on the faucet with hot water and let it fill the bathtub. She found something that apparently her mother had bought and had used: Green Tea Reviving Bath Soak and poured some under the running water. Meanwhile, she stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection. She smiled to herself, she didn't look so bad after several sleepless nights.  
  
Just recently she had found out something hilarious about herself: She really wasn't THAT ugly; in fact, she recognized that she was really pretty indeed, "Not bad for a Bookworm Know-it-all like me", she made fun of herself; it isn't that she didn't know before that she was pretty, it's just that she never really cared about it, "Maybe it's the 16 years old Hormones messing me up" she laughed.  
  
Her hair didn't look so bushy anymore for some mysterious reason but she didn't complain, her eyes were of a really pretty and shinny brown accompanied by long and curvy eyelashes; her cheeks had a fainted, yet natural and healthy blush and her lips were full and of an intense pink. Now, her body, she couldn't complain about it either. She had silky white skin, her breast weren't too big but not too small, just right; she had a plain stomach and a small waist, curvy hips and long and nice legs.  
  
Suddenly, the sound of dripping water snapped her off her body contemplation and she quickly turned off the faucet and emptied the bathtub a bit so she could get in without flooding the bathroom floor. "Now I'm idolizing myself", she said, "Pathetic!, what's next? Doing strict diets, throwing up everything I eat cuz I gained 2 pounds and using night creams for the eyes? Freaking Hormones". She tied her hair into a high pony tail and slowly got into the tub, and laid there feeling the warm water and the soft scented vapors of the thing she poured, taking away all her stress, exhaustion and worries. "Nothing can be wrong in here" and she started to feel drowsy and slowly slipped into a soothing and calm sleep.  
  
"Hermione, are you in there, dear?" a knock in the door woke her up, it was her mother.  
  
"Yes, mum, I'm coming right out", She yawned.  
  
"Good, breakfast ready", said her mother.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute"  
  
She started to get up and felt the water really cold, and with a good reason; she looked at her watch and it was almost 8:30am, she had been there for more that an hour, but she couldn't regret it, that nap in the scented bath was exactly what she needed, she felt relaxed, calm and in peace with the world. She came out of the bathroom and got dressed to have breakfast with her parents.  
  
***  
  
"Good Morning, cupcake"  
  
"Good Morning, dad", she said kissing her father on the cheek.  
  
"How are you feeling today, honey, did you sleep well?", asked her mother a bit worried while Hermione kissed her too.  
  
"She's fine, look how radiant and beautiful she looks", said her father with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Thanks dad, I'm fine mum; Although I didn't get much sleep last night either, but I took a warm bath this morning and I feel much better." She said and helped herself with toasts and scramble eggs. "That Green tea thing you have in the bathroom is great, mum"  
  
"Oh, you liked it? I'm into aromatherapy for sometime now. That reminds me that I ought to go to buy more incense"  
  
"Oh No! Not again!" Protested her father putting down the newspaper he was reading, "I hate the smell and the fog that fill the house every time you burn one of those freaking sticks"  
  
"But dear, it supposed to give you peace and calmness. They say it feeds the soul and spirit." Said Mrs. Granger with a dreamy voice.  
  
"Yeah? Well my spirit and soul are well fed, thank you; they're fat and full, they don't need any of that." Hermione and her mother chuckled.  
  
"I know what you mean dad, there's a teacher at Hogwarts that her classroom is always filled with scented smoke from the incense and I really hated it, 'cause it makes you feel dizzy and stupid. Thank God I got rid of that class on third year." Commented Hermione while sipping some orange juice.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, I almost forgot, We talked to your uncle Carl yesterday" said her mother, she was checking the mail.  
  
"Really? How's he doing?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Fine, fine, he says 'Hello' and that he's dying to see you"  
  
"I'd like to see him too, it's been 2 years since the last time we saw each other."  
  
"Why don't you go to Ibiza for a few days, maybe the beach will do you some good." Said her father from behind the newspaper.  
  
"But we can't go with her for now, dear, you know there's lots of work" said her mother briskly, "You know how wild the kids are down there in Ibiza!" "But our Hermione is growing up and she's very mature now, I trust her." Said her father still reading the newspaper.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Mrs. Granger.  
  
"It'd be ok mom, promise; I'll think about it anyway." She finished her breakfast and stood up to wash the dishes.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Hermione's uncle, Carl Granger, owned a large Resort in the Spanish Island, Ibiza. It was one of the biggest and best hotels in the whole Mediterranean area. Hermione thought I'd be a really good idea to go down there and chill out for a few days. and suddenly she had a extraordinary idea.  
  
"Dad, you think that uncle Carl would mind if a take some of my friends to Ibiza?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Of course he wouldn't mind, cupcake. You know how much he loves you and cares about you, after all you are his only niece and closest to a daughter he has. Just call him and tell him how many friend you're taking and when you are going."  
  
"I will"  
  
She spent the next few days planning the trip to Ibiza; she was going to invite the Weasleys, including Mr. And Mrs. Weasley 'cause she knew they needed some time out after being so busy with duties for the Order and a weekend off wouldn't kill them, beside she knew that Mr. Weasley would love it. Ron and Ginny were a must, and inviting the twins would be fun too, she just hoped they could close the store for a weekend. The most important guess of all would be Harry, she was actually doing this for him, taking him away from his reality for a few days is all he needed; plus, she had planned the whole trip to be the weekend of July 29th so Sunday would Be Harry's Birthday and he will spend it with the people who cared the most for him, the real family he had.  
  
She called her uncle and told him about her plans. He was absolutely delighted with the idea: "As long as you come to see your old uncle I don't care if you bring the whole UK down here. And don't worry about anything, it'll all go on me."  
  
"Thanks a lot uncle Carl," she responded.  
  
"Anything for my favorite and lovely niece." He said with a sweet voice.  
  
"Hey! I'm your only niece" she scowled.  
  
"I know and that's why I love you." They laughed  
  
So, all was set, now she only needed to talk to her guests, but first she had to ask Dumbledore for Permission for Harry and the Weasleys. Then she had to tell the Weasleys and finally Harry.  
  
***  
  
A/N: *ducks heavy objects thrown by angry readers* OK OK OK it was long and boring but I swear I'm going somewhere, just be patient. Please Review telling me how awful or good it was, I'm open *winks*  
  
Gidelette 


End file.
